


New Recruit

by Deadpool111



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Awesome Gituar playing, Beautiful flute playing, Crossover, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Sharingan, Taijutsu, Use of Fire Water and Earth Jutsu.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: The Guardians recruit a new member from earth...however...he's WAY more than meets the eye





	New Recruit

As the Guardians moved through the Cosmos, they find new adventures to embark on and new enemies to combat. In one such case, led the group to Half-world where an underground resistance was fighting back against the cruelty of the Scientists.

And as fate would have it, Rocket was reunited with his Lover and brother who became Guardians of the Galaxy themselves...now the group wanders off to Earth as they've received a transmission from an unknown source wanting to be part of the Guardians.

"Sounds a bit too risky" Gamora stated and Lylla responded "Hmm...but what if this person really is genuine? Besides...it's about time we had a new member....let's just hope this one is....well....a bit more lively than Quill".

"Hey! I heard that!" Quill exclaimed causing Rocket to snicker. "You know...i'm starting to miss the ol' Jackass Rocket" Quill sighed as he rolled his eyes making Lylla giggle and Ranger I.e. Rocket older brother to laugh and to shake his head in amusement.

The crew arrived on Earth at the point where this figure said that he'd meet up. True to his word, as soon as the Guardians got off the ship the saw a robbed figure who was wearing a ceramic Japanese fox mask and a hood waiting for them,

"Greetings Guardians!" came the voice as a hand from under the cloak emerged and waved, at this point Ranger had noticed that the hand had a type of hand guard armour of some sort, the arm was also covered in a black textile his wrist had some sort of fingerless glove which was cool in a sense.

"Come aboard dude" Quill called out and the figure replied "Sure!". In a nanosecond, he vanished from everyone's view only to appear on the ramp in between everyone, which left an impression to say the least.

"Damn he's fast!" Quill thought with his mind blown. "That was fast" Drax remarked and the figure bowed "Thank you very much! That was my Sunshin no Jutsu...which mean Body flicker, but it can also mean teleportation" he explained.

"Right...well, that's cool i mean you can teleport" Quill remarked as he led the man inside the ship and cloaked it. Gamora was a little suspicious of the newcomer, namely the mask as she wondered what type of face lay beneath it.

"That's a rather...interesting mask you got there" Lylla remarked kindly and the man bowed again and responded "Thank you! I was a member of my Villages ANBU black-ops unit, code-named well....Fox as you can tell by my mask.

See, miss, my Village was....well....taken over and almost everyone i knew perished by the hands of a man named Danzo Shimura....and, me, being a member of the Hokage ANBU and the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan was branded an outlaw as he gained control...now with no where to go i heard about you people and thought that my skills would be of use saving the universe from such people like Danzo" Fox explained

"Oh..."Lylla responded in a sad tone "I'm very sorry for what happened", then Drax spoke up "The Uchiha clan?" he asked and Fox responded "Yes, it is a prestigious shinobi clan....well it used to be anyway. As i'm concerned, Danzo killed every last man, woman and even child and infant...leaving me, as i said before...the sole survivor".

"What kind of a monster is he anyways?! Killing even babies?" Lylla gasped in horror. "He's a lunatic that's for sure..." Fox replied when Quill gasped "No...freaking way.....your said shinobi right? Then that means you're a ninja?!"

"Yup, i'm an elite ninja to be precise" Fox replied with a smile from under the mask. "Well then, we welcome you on-board Fox" Gamora said and Fox responded "Oh, you don't need to keep calling me Fox, my real name is Karite Uchiha"

"Karite? Interesting" Ranger said and the Uchiha replied "In my language, Karite means 'Reaper' as in the Grim reaper...you know, tall guy...known as death has a skull for a face?".

"I am also known as ' The scythe wielding Shinigami....' It means Death god in Japanese, my language" Karite explained. "Well that's cool!" Quill nodded in approval and Drax inquired "Why were you called that?"

"That's a story for later k?" Karite said as he smiled from within the mask. "You also said that you were part of a black-ops unit right?" Gamora asked and Karite nodded "Yes, we were known as ANBU".

"So, yeah...i guess that settles it. Welcome aboard Karite" Quill greeted as he extended his hand to which the Uchiha shook it and discarded his cloak and mask. Karite was in full ANBU gear which just caused Quill to geek out more since he LOVED ninjas. 

"What's that?" Lylla asked ad she pointed to the marking on his left shoulder. "Oh that's just the tattoo everyone gets when we join the ANBU, it's kinda like a way of saying that we serve to the Hokage, our village leader".

"Oh i see" She smiled as she nodded. But then had a question "But...didn't you bring anything with you? Like supplies and stuff?" she asked and Karite smiled as he took out a scroll from his leg holster and Lylla was confused. 

"This...is what's known as a storage scroll" He explained as he opened it but the only thing she saw was a a weird drawing "That right there, is a storage seal. See, some ninja specialise in what's known as Fuinjutsu or Ninja Sealing arts. That storage seal allows me to storage an unlimited amount of items...and this whole Scroll is covered with them

I have like, weapons, food, books amongst other things in here!"

"Oh that's so cool!" She exclaimed along with Quill. "Anyways....Fuinjutsu also has combat applications as well, see, we shinobi classify everything on a ranking system that starts from D rank (The most basic) to S rank (For most advanced). There is one seal however that is classed as a S-rank Kinjutsu"

"Kinjutsu?" Quill asked and he explained "Forbidden technique...."Karite explained and Drax asked "What is so forbidden about that?". Karite chuckled and explained "Well, considering the technique is called ' Ninja Sealing arts: Reaper death seal '...i say it's pretty self explanatory. But imma go ahead and explain it, see, that technique allows the user to literally summon the god of death himself.

In which he then takes the soul of you enemy and seals it within himself...however...you die too as we...you gotta give the Reaper something, and unfortunately it has to be your soul...but...on the plus side it means that you can kill ANYONE or ANYTHING that has a soul. That INCLUDES THANOS"

"Oh...well...shit" Quill muttered and Drax nods "That is understandable then, though i can see it's effectiveness in combat though. Even if the user dies, he or she still saves millions if not trillions. A heroes death indeed"

"We shinobi have Jutsu for everything....and i just so happen to know most of them, including 2 Kinjutsu. The Reaper death seal, and the Edo-tensei...or in other words, reanimation"

"You can bring the dead back to life?" Quill questioned as he raised his eyebrows in shock. "Yup, in prime condition along with an immortal body that regenerates from almost any and all wounds no matter the severity. Blown up? No prob! Cut in to pieces? Don't worry bout it!".

"Well, damn..." Quill exclaimed again. As the door to the Milano closed and the ship took off into space, leaving Karite to tell the Guardians all about his abilities....


End file.
